Timeline
This timeline covers the events that happen before and during the events of Uncharted series. Please Note: This article contains spoilers for all entries in the Uncharted Series. Before Common Era (BCE) *'c.1550 BCE: 'Daedalus, an architect and con-man in possession of the secret of the White Hellebore, arrives on Crete claiming to have the ability to transform base metals into gold. He offers to construct a labyrinth to act as an impenetrable treasury for King Minos, and also meets Minos' daughter Ariadne, with whom he falls in love. A series of events results in the construction of the labyrinth and Daedalus' escape from Crete. **In the years after escaping Crete, Daedalus constructed two more labyrinths - one, the Labyrinth of Sobek, in Egypt and another on the island of Thera. **Daedalus sent his nephew, Talos, to China to supervise the construction of the fourth labyrinth for the Chinese Emperor. **Daedalus dies while the fourth labyrinth is being constructed. Talos has the treasure Daedalus stole from the other three labyrinths moved to the fourth, where Daedalus is entombed. **Talos uses the secret of the White Hellebore to create the Protectors of the Hidden Word. *'c. 1000 BCE: 'King Solomon has a monopoly on the production, storage and use of the Ubar Hallucinogen. His enemies attempt a coup d'etat, using the hallucinogen against Solomon. Although Solomon prevails, having experienced the chaos the hallucinogen causes, he decrees that the hallucinogen can never be used again. The recipe and production houses are destroyed, and all remaining stocks are placed within a Vessel of Brass. Solomon takes the Vessel to the city of Ubar, and drops it into the deep central cistern. *Over the next few centuries, the hallucinogen leaks out of the Vessel and infuses the water. The inhabitants consume the water, and are overtaken by madness. Presumably, a few citizens escape with tales of the wrath of God, and build the structure beneath the city in Yemen. Common Era (CE) 200s *'250: '''Arius is born in an unkown location. 300s *'325: The First Council of Nicaea occurs in Nicaea, convened by Roman Emperor Constantine, who has converted to Christianity. The Council is intended to standardise Christian doctrine, and the Arian controversy over the nature of God the Father and God the Son occurs, with Arius arguing that God cannot be both and thus denying the divinity of Christ. The Council finds against Arius, and he and his followers (the Arians) are delcared heretics. Ultimately, Arius' ideas will influence the underground religious group the Sete Cidades. *'336: '''Arius dies suddenly, which some claim to be a miracle in repsonse to his heretical views. 700s *'711: 'The Islamic Moors cross from their kingdom in modern Western Sahara and Morocco to conquer Visigothic Christian Hispania (Spain and Portugal). So that the treasures of Spain would not fall into the hands of the Moors, seven Spanish Bishops loaded the treasure onto ships and sailed away. They have since been lost to history, but their legacy gave rise to myths that they had founded seven perfect cities which acted as gateways to heaven. This legend later gave rise to the underground religious order, the Sete Cidades. *'718: 'Moorish control of Spain is at its greatest extent. *'722: 'The Battle of Covadonga begins the Reconquista, which sees Christian kings retake the Iberian Peninsula from the Moors, founding several new Christian kingdoms as they go, including Aragon and Portugal. 1000s *'1095-1099: 'The First Crusade occurs, as a Christian army marches overland from Rome to the Holy Land, taking Antioch in 1098 and Jerusalem in 1099. Christian soldiers massacred Muslims inside both cities, as was standard military practice of the era when the enemy had refused to surrender. The Crusades still remain a contentious issue between the two religions. *The First Crusade ended with the founding of the Crusader States - Christian states in the Holy Land: the Principality of Antioch, the County of Tripoli, the County of Edessa and the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem. *The Crusades had an as-yet unknown connection with the city of Ubar. What is known is that they came into possession of an amulet bearing the name of a Yemeni city where an underground shrine to Ubar was located. This amulet was ultimately split in half and hidden in two castles - one of the Crusader castles in Syria and the Chateau of Lord Godfrey in France. Somehow, the spiders appeared at both locations. 1100s *'1147-1149: 'Muslims conquer the County of Edessa, prompting calls for a Second Crusade to retake it. This crusade is ultimately unsuccessful in the Holy Land, while the Reconquista became considered part of the Second Crusade. *'1187-1192: 'Salah ad-Din reconquered the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem, prompting Richard the Lionheart of England to lead a Third Crusade to retake Jerusalem. Richard retook the port cities of Acre and Jaffa for the Crusaders and defeated Salah ad-Din's armies at Arsuf, but Richard believed he would be unale to hold Jerusalem is he took it, so the Crusade ended without conquest. Richard did, however, negotiate a peace with Salah ad-Din to allow pilgrims to travel to Jerusalem, and trade between the Crusader State of Acre and the Muslims. 1200s *Further Crusades occur in 1202-1204, 1217-1221, 1228-1229, 1248-1254, 1270 and 1271-1272. All are failures, and unlikely to have any connection with Ubar. *'1250: 'Portugal and Spain are reconquered and established as independent kingdoms, ending the Portuguese part of the Reconquista. The only Islamic land in Spain is Granada, clinging to the sourthern coast. Skirmishes between Spain and the Moors continues for the next century and a half. *'1254: Marco Polo is born in the Venetian Republic, exact date unknown. *'1271:' Marco Polo sets out on his travels around Asia, with his father and uncle, Niccoló and Maffeo. On this journey, Marco discovered the lost city of Shambhala and the fabled Cintamani Stone, before spending a protracted time as guests of Kublai Khan, the ruler of China. *'1292: '''The ruler of Persia sends envoys to China in search of a bride. Kublai Khan permits the Polos to return home, and they depart China on 14 ships with a total of 600 passengers. The ships are loaded with treasure gifted from the Khan, including the golden passport to and resin from Shambhala. Some years later, the Polos land in Persia with only 1 ship and 18 passengers remaining. Polo did not record what happened to the other thirteen. *'1295: Marco, Niccoló and Maffeo Polo return to Venice. 1300s *'''1324 (9 January): Marco Polo dies in Venice, having never revealed the truth about Shambhala. 1400s *'1492 (2 January): '''The Islamic king of Granada surrenders to Christian Spain, completing the Reconquista. *'1495: Marcos de Niza is born in Nice, France, which at the time was under the control of Italian House of Savoy. 1500s *'1500: 'Esteban the Moor is born in Africa. *'1511 (29 September): 'Michael Servetus is born in Navarre, Spain, as Michael de Villenueva. *'1513: '''Esteban is sold to a Portugeuse slaver. *'1527: 'Esteban arrives in Central America, the first African to set foot in the New World. *'1544 (February-March): Sir Francis Drake is born. *'1531: '''Marcos de Niza, now a member of both the Franciscan Order of Frairs and the Sete Cidades, travels to Central America in search of the Seven Cities of Gold, establishing himself in the province that is Northern Mexico today. **In Europe, Michael de Villanueva publishes his first book on theology, 'On the Errors of the Trinity', using the pseudonym 'Servetus'. He becomes known as Michael Servetus. *'1537: Marcos de Niza, Esteban and a group of Conquistadors set out on a scouting mission. They discover the ruins of Quivira , which Marcos believes to be one of the Seven Cities of Gold. However, upon discovering the death that lies within, Marcos sacrificed Esteban to seal the gates of hell and murdered the Conquistadors. *'1538: '''Marcos returns to Mexico, and buries the Sword of Stephen in Esteban's tomb at the Sete Cidades sanctuary. *'1539: 'Marcos leads Francisco Váquez de Coronado on an expedition to locate Quivira, but heads north instead of south to disguise its location. The failure to discover Quivira leads to Coronado branding Marcos the 'liar friar'. *'1553 (4 April): 'Michael Servetus is arrested in Vienne, France, having been denounced as a heretic two months before. He escaped from prison three days later. By this time in his life, Servetus is secretly a high-ranking member of the Sete Cidades. **'17 June: 'Michael Servetus is convicted of heresy ''in absentia. Copies of his books and an effigy of him were burned in his place. **'13 August: '''Michael Servetus attends a sermon in Geneva and is again arrested. He was tried, where he became referred to as 'Servetus', and was found guilty. **'27 October: 'Michael Servetus is burned at the stake for heresy. *'1558 (March): 'Friar Marcos de Niza dies in Mexico. *'1577: Queen Elizabeth I of England and the other members of the Hermetic Secret Order determine the location of the city of Ubar, as well as the nature of the power concealed within it. Francis Drake is dispatched to search for the power, under the guise of acting as a privateer against the Spanish. John Dee builds a code wheel for Drake, and makes his ring the key. *'1578 (July 2): 'Thomas Doughty is executed for witchcraft in Argentina, on the evidence of Francis Drake. Drake then changes the name of his flagship from The Pelican ''to ''The Golden Hind. *'1578-1580: '''Francis Drake reaches the tomb in Yemen, and discovers the truth about Ubar. Horrified at what he was sent to collect, he hides all traces of his voyage and leaves warnings behind. *'1580 (26 September): Francis Drake returns to England. Queen Elizabeth orders all records of the voyage classified, and its participants sworn to silence on pain of death. Drake lies to her, and claims he found no trace of Ubar. *'1581 (4 April): '''Francis Drake is knighted by Queen Elizabeth I and allowed to keep his ring. *'1590s: 'The Spanish Conquistadors discover El Dorado in the Amazon, and transport it to one of their colonies in the Pacific. Francis Drake also discovers its existence, and initially plans to plunder it for England. Upon discovering the nature of the curse, Drake realises no nation should possess the statue, so decides to go after it on his own. *'1596 (January 28): Sir Francis Drake fakes his death (from dysentry) and his coffin was buried at sea, empty save for his diary, which contains all he discovered about El Dorado. *'1596 (January 29):' Sir Francis Drake reaches the Spanish colony and takes steps to prevent the curse leaving its shores. Ultimately, he loses his life to the Descendants, and dies at the foot of the statue in the Treasure Vault. 1700s *'1701: '''King Frederick I of Prussia commissions his court architects to construct the Amber Room. *'1712: The Amber Room is partially complete. Peter the Great of Russia visits and greatly admires the workmanship. *'1713: '''Frederick I of Prussia dies, and is succeeded by his son, Frederick William I. Construction on the Amber Room is halted. *'1716: 'Frederick William I enters an alliance with Russia against Sweden. The panels of the Amber Room are sent to Peter the Great as a gift. *'1747: 'The Empress Elizabeth of Russia orders the Amber Room brought out of storage and placed on display in the Winter Palace at St Petersburg. *'1755: 'The Empress Elizabeth orders the Amber Room moved to the Summer Palace at Tsarskoe Selo, which necessitates extensions. *'1770: 'The Amber Room is finally completed. 1800s *'1888 (16 August): 'Thomas Edward Lawrence is born in Wales, part of the United Kingdom. *'1888 (25 October): 'Richard Evelyn Byrd is born in the United States of America. 1900s *'1907-10: T.E. Lawrence attends Jesus College, Oxford, to study history **'1907-9: '''During the summers, Lawrence tours France and takes measurements of various Crusader Castles, including the Chateau. **'1909: Lawrence tours Syria, again examining the Crusader Castles, including the Citadel. *'1914-1918: T'he First World War in Europe occurs. With his knowledge of the Middle East, T.E. Lawrence is posted to Cairo as an Intelligence Officer. **'1916: '''As the Ottoman (Turkish) Empire fought on the side of Germany, the British Foreign Office instigated the Arab Revolt in the Levant to sabotage the Ottoman war effort. T.E. Lawrence was posted there to assist the Arab troops. **'1917: 'The Russian Revolution ends with the execution of Tsar Nicholas II and his family, and the Communist Party (led by Lenin, Stalin and Trotsky) take power. Russia become sthe Union of Socialist Soviet Republics (U.S.S.R.) and exits the war. **The Amber Room remains in the Summer Palace, which becomes a museum. *'1918: 'T.E. Lawrence, now Lawrence of Arabia, tries to convince the British that Arab independence is the best option following the war, but Arabia becomes part of the British Empire. Lawrence departs Arabia, and states that if he ever returned it would be to search for the Atlantis of the Sands - the city of Ubar. *'1926: 'Richard Byrd attempts to fly across the North Pole, but is forced to turn back by engine problems. It is believed that he discovered the city of Agartha on this flight. *'1935 (19 May): 'T.E. Lawrence is killed in a motorcycle accident close to his cottage (Clouds Hill) in Dorset, England. History has it that he swerved to avoid hitting two boys on their bicycles, but he was in fact assassinated by the Hermetic Secret Order for what he knew about Ubar. *'1935-1939: 'The Nazi Ahnenerbe sends expeditions across the world in search of ancient treasures. **One expedition goes in search of El Dorado, following the same trail as Nate and Sully in ''Drake's Fortune. This results in the u-boat in the Amazon, and the construction of a scientific base on the Spanish colony to study El Dorado. Ultimately, the curse wiped out the Nazi scientists and soldiers. **Another expedition, led by Karl Schafer, travelled to Tibet in search of Shambhala and the Cintamani Stone. Schafer discovered the true nature of the Stone, and executed his expedition in the Ice Temple to prevent Himmler getting his hands on it. Schafer was then taken in by a nearby village, where he lived unitl his death. *'1936 (10 April): 'Vincent Perez is born. *'1937-1945: '''The Second World War occurs. During the Nazi conquest of Europe, many artworks and cultural artefacts were plundered by the Germans. As the Allied forces (the U.S.A, Great Britain and the U.S.S.R.) advanced on Berlin, many of the artworks such as the Amber Room were concealed across Europe. Many of them remain undiscovered. **'1941: 'The Nazis invade the Soviet Union and capture the Summer Palace. Hitler orders the Amber Room returned to its place of construction in Konigsburg, Germany. **'1945: 'The U.S.S.R. recaptures the Amber Room from the Nazis. Worried about the possibility of losing it again, Sir Richard Byrd is hired to fly the Room to a safe location, to be retrieved once the war is over. Byrd decides to hide the Room at the entrance to Agartha. In the end, the Room is not retrieved. *'c.1951: 'Victor Sullivan is born in the United States of America. He would go on to join the US Navy in his youth, before leaving to become a freelance treasure hunter. '''NB. '''This date is inferred from dialogue in ''Drake's Deception. See the endnote for details. *'''c.1976: Nathan Drake is born to unknown parents in an unknown country. At this time, his surname is not Drake. NB. This date is inferred from the events of Drake's Deception. See the endnote for details. *'c.1981: '''Nathan Drake's mother committs suicide, and his father surrenders him to the custody of the state. Nate is raised by nuns in the St Francis Boys' Home (presumably this refers to St Francis of Assisi, founder of the Franciscan Order of Friars). '''NB'. This date is inferred from the events of Drake's Deception. See the endnote for details. *'c.1984: (3 December)' Elena Fisher born, in Florida, the United States of America. NB. 'This date and location was revealed in the Official Game Guide for ''Drake's Fortune, and was also mentioned in the (now unavailable) character biography on Naughty Dog's website. *'1990 (23 June): 'Vincent Perez joins the International Office of Antiquities (IOA). *'c.1991 (20 years before the events of ''Drake's Deception): Victor Sullivan, a freelance treasure hunter, is hired by Katherine Marlowe to retrieve Sir Francis Drake's ring from a museum in Cartegena, Colombia. Nathan Drake is also in Cartegena, also intending to steal the ring, believing it to belong in his family. The two come into conflict, but Sully saves Nate from being killed by Marlowe's agents. Having observed that Nate has some skill which would be useful in the business of fortune hunting, Sully offers to take the young man under his wing. Nate accepts, and the two work together for many years afterward. Nate adopts the surname Drake. *'c.1991-2 (Within 1 year of meeting Sully): '''Nate ends up in prison in Peru - until he is bailed out by his new mentor. *'c.1999 (7 years before the events of Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth): Nate finds himself trapped deep underground beneath an ancient Aztec tomb. *'''Unknown Dates **Nate meets Harry Flynn, Eddy Raja, Jason Dante and other unrecorded allies, enemies and contacts for the first time. 2000s *'c. 2000-06 (An unspecified time before the events of ''Drake's Fortune): The Uncharted (comic) takes place. Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan meet Chloe Frazer for the first time. The comic also contains the first depiction of Sully meeting Harry Flynn, but the antagonism between the two suggests they have met before. Mykola Rusnak is killed by Chloe Frazer, Michael Ludlow by his sister Rose, and Rose by herself when she triggers the collapse of Agartha. Although Nate and Chloe spend the night together, their relationship does not go beyond that as she leaves before he wakes up in the morning. *'2001: '''Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan spend some time in Costa Rica.http://minus.com/m4wPJQRuz/ *'c. 2003 (Three years before The Fourth Labyrinth): 'Ecuadorian drug-runner Ramón Valdez hires Nathan Drake to lead a team to the ruins of Pacariqtambo to retrieve a number of artefacts, including the Staff of Ayr Manco. Once Nate delivers the staff to him, Valdez decides to kill Nate rather than pay him. Nate barely makes it out of Ecuador alive. *'c. 2004 (One year before Golden Abyss): 'Vincent Perez is diagnosed with terminal cancer. As such, he becomes desperate to solve the mystery of the murdered Conquistadors (they were killed by Marcos de Niza to prevent them revealing the location of Quivira), and enters a partnership with Jason Dante to persuade Roberto Guerro to allow him to investigate the mystery, as the site lies within Guerro's territory. *'c. 2005 (Three Months before Golden Abyss): 'Vincent Perez discovers the whereabouts of The Sword of Stephen, and goes to find it. He tells no-one of his discovery, not even his granddaughter, Marisa Chase, but dies alone as his strength leaves him. *'c. 2005: Uncharted: Golden Abyss takes place. Roberto Guerro and Jason Dante are killed in the collapse of Quivira. Nathan Drake, Marissa Chase and Victor Sullivan escape together. *'c. 2006:' Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth takes place. Sully's friend, Luka Hzujak, along with Olivia Hzujak and Tyr Henriksen, are killed by the Protectors of the Hidden Word. Ian Welch is killed by Tyr Henriksen, having been brainwashed by the Protectors. *'c. 2006 - 2007 (Shortly after ''The Fourth Labyrinth) Nate and Sully prepare an expedition to Peru, although it is unknown if they undertook it. *'c. 2007: '''Nathan Drake begins searching for funds to mount an expedition to retrieve Sir Francis Drake's coffin from his burial site off the coast of Panama, believing the coffin to be empty. *'c. 2007: Uncharted: Drake's Trail ''would take place here. Elena Fisher comes across information that treasure hunter Nathan Drake is onto something big. As she is busy filming her show in Egypt, she hires a private investigator (the player) to locate and persuade Nate to allow her to film his expedition. '''NB. This web-based game is now defunct, and its canonicity is disputed. See endnote for details. *'c. 2007:' 'Uncharted: Eye of Indra takes place. Nate takes the job offered by Daniel Pinkerton to receive funds for his expedition to raise Sir Francis Drake's coffin. The adventure ends with the death of Pinkerton at the hands of Rika Raja, before she steals the treasure from Nate and her brother Eddy. *'c. 2007 (Three days after ''Eye of Indra)' Three days after the ordeal with Pinkerton, Nate reveals to Victor Sullivan that he has managed to con a television presenter named Elena Fisher and her show producers into paying for his expedition. *'c. 2007 (The next day): Nathan Drake meets Elena Fisher for the first time and the producers of her show to conclude negotiations on a deal to fund and film his expedition to raise Sir Francis Drake's coffin. Eddy Raja and his pirates continue their pursuit of Nathan Drake during the weeks of preparation for their expedition. *'c. 2007: (some weeks after ''Eye of Indra) Uncharted: Drake's Fortune takes place. Eddy Raja is killed by Descendants on the Spanish Colony Island; Gabriel Roman by Atoq Navarro; and Atoq Navarro by Nathan Drake. El Dorado is lost beneath the waves of the Pacific Ocean. *'c. 2007-2009: '''Elena Fisher stops presenting her history show, 'Uncharted', and becomes a Investigative Journalist. By 2009, she is actively seeking proof that war criminal Zoran Lazarevic is in fact alive and not, as NATO presumed, killed in an explosion. *'c. 2009:' 'Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' takes place. Chloe Frazer and Harry Flynn finally track down Nathan Drake, seeking his help to discover Marco Polo's lost fleet. Lieutenant Draza is shot and killed by Chloe to save Nate. Karl Schafer, Jeff and Harry Flynn are killed by Zoran Lazarevic. Lazarevic himself is then left by Nate to the tender mercies of the Shambhala guardians, and persumably killed as city collapses. The Cintamani Stone is also presumably destroyed in the city's collapse. Chloe leaves as Nate and Elena begin a relationship. *'c. 2009-2011: Nate and Elena marry in unknown circumstances. However, Nate's phobia of commitment and lust for adventure places great strain on the marriage, and the two separate, becoming estranged. Elena keeps her wedding ring, and Victor Sullivan looks after Nate's without his knowledge. *'c. 2009-2011: '''Elena Fisher becomes a Foriegn Correspondant. By the time of ''Drake's Deception, she is stationed in Yemen, while Nate, Sully, Chloe and Charlie Cutter are working together. *'''c. 2011: Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception takes place. Nate, Sully, Chloe and Cutter work together to discover the location of Ubar. Chloe and Cutter give up on it and Nate and Sully are forced to turn to Elena. The pirate Ramses kills himself in an attempt to take down Nate. Both Katherine Marlowe and Talbot die in the collapse of Ubar. Nate and Elena reconcile during the events of Drake's Deception. Notes on Dates Several sources have been used and assumptions made for the purposes of this article which, for the sake of transparency, shall be described here. Historical sources have been used where applicable, such as in the case of the Second World War or the placement of Marco Polo's discovery of Shambhala (on his journey to China). Where historical sources are unavailable, dialogue and references from Uncharted ''media have been used. For example, ''Golden Abyss ''provides a date for when Vincent Perez joined the IOA, whilst ''Drake's Deception ''contains enough hints to establish the ages of the lead characters. Game Placements *Dialogue in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception ''reveals that ''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune occurred four years before the events of the third game. As this mirrors the time between the games' releases, it is reasonable to assume that, first, the games are set in the year of relsease; and second that Uncharted 2: Among Thieves occurred two years before the third game. This assumption has been made for the pruposes of this article. Nate's Age & Life History *Prior to the release of Uncharted 3, two sources were provided for Nate's age. The first was Drake's Trail (see below), which established his age as 25 in the first game and 27 in the second. The other source, an interview with creative director Amy Hennig, stated that Nate was in his mid-thirties. *A flashback sequence in Uncharted 3 ''(Chapter 2 and Chapter 3) occurs 20 years before the events of the game, establishing that Nate is indeed in his thirties as it depicts him as a teenager at his first meeting with Victor Sullivan. As the game is assumed to be set in 2011, these events therefore occur in 1991. *Dialogue in Chapter 6 confirms that Nate was 15 years old within one year of meeting Sully, meaning that he was either 15 when they met or turned 15 within their first year together. Working backwards placed Nate's date of birth in 1976 or 1977. *Dialogue which helps establish Sully's age (see below) confirms that Nate was 15 when they met, thus placing his date of birth in 1976. This means that Nate is 31 in ''Drake's Fortune, 33 in Among Thieves ''and 35 in ''Drake's Deception. *In Chapter 11, Marlowe's dialogue confirms that Nate was 'surrendered to the state' aged 5 after his mother committed suicide. Working forward from 1976 places this event in 1981. *Salim states that Solomon commanded the Djinn 'three thousand years ago', which would place the King's reign at around 1000 BCE if the game takes place in the early 2000s CE. Sully's Age *Dialogue in Chapter 6 of Drake's Deception ''states that Sully is 25 years older than Nate. This would make him 56 in ''Drake's Fortune, 58 in Among Thieves ''and 60 in Drake's Deception. *Having established that Nate was aged either 14 or 15 when the two met (see above), this would make Sully either 39 or 40 in 1991. Dialogue in the final cutscene of ''Uncharted 3 ''establishes that Sully was at least 40 when he met Nate, which further confirms that Nate was 15 when the two met. *Working backwards from 1991, Sully's age placed his date of birth in the year 1951. Drake's Trail *As the web-game is defunct, its canonocity cannot be independently established while no official statement is available. It is been included in this article for the sake of completion, but it should be noted that the ''Uncharted ''timeline contains enough grey areas that it could take place. The Uncharted Comic *The comic has been placed before ''Drake's Fortune ''as it depicts Nate's first meeting with Chloe Frazer, whom a statement by Amy Hennig confirms that Nate knew before the first game. *There exists within the comic several smaller events which can cause canon to become confused, such as in Chloe and Sully's relationship, the confirmation that Nate has encounted 'abnormal' creatures before ''Drake's Fortune and Chloe walking out on Nate (when Among Thieves ''states that it was the other way around). *However, the same grey areas in the timeline which could allow ''Drake's Trail ''to occur also apply to the comic. It has been included in this article for the sake of completion. BCE *In the cutscene bridging Chapter 19 and Chapter 20 in ''Uncharted 3, Salim states that the events leading to the Brass Vessel being placed in Ubar occurred 3000 years before. Assuming the game takes place in 2011 CE, this places Solomon's period at around 1000 BCE. *The events surrounding Daedalus where collected from references in Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth and historical information surrounding the Minoan Civilisation. All unconfirmed dates are prefixed with a 'c.' References Category:Historical Characters Category:Uncharted: Golden Abyss Category:Uncharted 2: Among Thieves Category:Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Uncharted comic Category:Uncharted: Drake's Fortune